


Activation

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: "Wake up," Connor says, eagerly watching—hoping—as the android before him activates.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Activation

"Wake up," Connor says, eagerly watching—hoping—as the android before him activates.

> SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION: RK900, Deviant  
>  DESIGNATE TARGET: RK900, Deviant  
>  MISSION: Hunt Deviants*  
>  _* Make this look more PR friendly_  
>  SUB-MISSION: Hunt RK900
> 
>   
>  ACTIONS:  
>  \- Initiate Combat Suite A  
>  \- Initiate Combat Suite B*  
>  _* Bugged, don't use_  
>  \- Initiate Combat Suite C*  
>  _* Jim needs to fix, see notes about hardware damage 123137_

RK800 steps forward, watching the slow, gentle smile on Connor's face, and initiates Combat Suite A. He has no other options.

He kicks Connor in the shin.

> COMBAT SUITE A TERMINATED
> 
> Congratulations! First test run successful. You have successfully run the Prototype Combat Suite A version 0.1.5.8. Report to a CyberLife Engineer for a full installation after the estimated date of completion: 01 JANUARY 2087.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fill based on a prompt from [FromSubmarinesToROVs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPalladium/pseuds/FromSubmarinesToROVs) in the New ERA server, in which RK900 works with Hank while RK800 remains in CyberLife Tower, not yet activated.


End file.
